Today, it is common that a company or another institution, such as a school or a public building, not only wants to control authorization and access to its premises but also wants to ensure that the individuals who are about to enter the premises are free from influence of alcohol and other drugs. Systems and methods which can be used for this purpose are known. The U.S. Pat. No. 8,529,462 to Crucilla discloses an automated system and a method for passive testing of alcohol and drug abuse, wherein a testing device, which can be a home device or a kiosk device, enrolls a participant, validates biometrics information of this participant, conducts a test for alcohol and drug, and analyzes the test result for determining whether the participant has used alcohol or other drugs. Although such a system works well from a pure technical perspective, it causes problems when it is used in a public or semi-public environment. In a system wherein all data, i.e. both personal identification information and test result data, is contained in one physical unit, there is a potential risk that the personal integrity of the individuals whose identification information is stored in this physical unit is compromised. This can be the case if, for example, someone illegitimately retrieves the information stored therein. Also legitimate access, e.g. by a company which manufactures and/or performs maintenance functions on the physical units, can be in contradiction with national or international legislation regarding protection of personal data. An example of such legislation is the Data Protection Directive of the European Union (officially Directive 95/46/EC on the protection of individuals with regard to the processing of personal data and the free movement of such data).
Thus, there is a need for a system for combined authorization control and breath testing for alcohol and/or other drugs, which system guarantees the personal integrity of the individuals who are using and tested by the system.